Skull Face
**SAS * **Cipher ** |nacimiento =Década de 1930 |juegos = *Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain |creador = Hideo Kojima |voz = James Horan |voz_es = |actor_movimiento = Blake Crawford |idioma = *Székely *Inglés|amistades = *David Oh *Code Talker (subordinado) *Quiet (subordinada) *Venom Snake (rival)|edad = Desconocida}} El hombre conocido como Skull Face fue un asesino húngaro, comandante de XOF y posteriormente líder de Cipher, cargo que ocupó hasta su muerte. Confiado por Zero personalmente, Skull Face llevó a cabo las operaciones secretas que cubrieron la existencia de eventos como la Misión Virtuosa y la Operación Snake Eater en 1964. En 1975 participó en el Incidente Ground Zeroes como la fuerza enemiga de Militaires Sans Frontières, logrando destruir la PMC y su Mother Base en el proceso. Al año siguiente atacaría a Zero y se convertiría en el líder de Los Patriots, puesto que usó en 1984 para oponerse a los Diamond Dogs e intentar asesinar a Big Boss durante el Incidente Phantom Pain. En el mismo conflicto finalmente sería asesinado por Snake y Kazuhira Miller en su acto de venganza por haber destruido MSF y haber matado a cientos de sus soldados. Biografía Skull Face nació en la década de 1930 en el norte de Transilvania, Rumania, anteriormente Hungría. Vivió una parte de su infancia en un pequeño pueblo con un campo y una fábrica de canola durante la intervención alemana y, posteriormente, la soviética. Skull Face solía visitar la fábrica todos los días junto a sus amigos para ver a sus padres lo que, según menciona, "era todo el mundo que conocía". La fábrica fue bombardeada tras haber sido revelado, por unos espías, que fungía como lugar de re-ensamblaje de armas. Las armas llegaban del campo de batalla, eran reconstruidas y enviadas de vuelta para la defensa de su país. Durante este ataque, Skull Face se encontraba en la última de sus ocasionales visitas. Al tratar de salir por entre las piernas de los trabajadores de la fábrica, Skull Face recibió una patada en el estómago quedando tendido en el suelo. Escuchó que gritaron su nombre por poco tiempo, el humo de los cuerpos quemados había comenzado a asfixiarlo sufriendo, por último durante ese incidente, quemaduras por aceite de canola hirviendo. A pesar de ello logró sobrevivir y fue trasladado a un hospital. Skull Face mencionó haber recibido el comentario de una enfermera que al observarlo dijo: "deberían dejar a ese pobre niño morir", ''siendo estas las últimas palabras que recuerda en su lengua materna. Tiempo después sería raptado junto a otros niños por soldados extranjeros. Tras esto, sería torturado mediante quemaduras, de nueva cuenta, para obtener información, posiblemente sobre la fábrica. Fue adiestrado por soldados soviéticos, siendo obligado a dejar su idioma, el dialecto Székely. Skull Face menciona que tuvo diversos instructores que modificaron su discurso y su persona constantemente, a la vez que variaban en el uso de su lenguaje. Poco después se convertiría en agente trabajando para los soviéticos. Durante su tiempo como agente hubo diversas bajas de oficiales soviéticos en las fronteras de Hungría, por diversos métodos, y sin la posibilidad de señalar un culpable preciso. Comandante de XOF Tiempo después, Skull Face desertaría hacia occidente encontrándose con el Mayor Zero y The Boss en el SAS británico. Tras considerar las capacidades y la ventaja táctica del anonimato de Skull Face, Zero lo convirtió en el comandante de su unidad in-convencional de apoyo: XOF. Skull Face fue comandante de la unidad de apoyo de FOX, XOF, a partir de la década de 1960, participando en la Misión Virtuosa y, posteriormente, en la Operación Snake Eater, como un "seguro" del cumplimiento de ambas. Las funciones de la Unidad se resumían en apoyo y soporte encubierto para Naked Snake siendo su participación un completo secreto, inclusive para este último. Tras la muerte de The Boss en 1964, Zero desmantelaría FOX, manteniendo a XOF intacta, y creando posteriormente (con ayuda de Big Boss y el dinero del Legado de los Filósofos) LOS PATRIOTS. Tras la deserción de Big Boss de los PATRIOTS, Zero continuó con sus intenciones de cumplir con el sueño de The Boss (al igual que Big Boss), unificar al mundo. Zero desapareció de la escena "pública". Skull Face mantuvo su posición dentro de la Organización de Zero, denominada después como Cipher. Dentro de esos años, Zero revelaría la estratagema para el cumplimiento de su objetivo, la creación de un sistema de control de información a nivel mundial. Por medio de códigos de información, comenzaría un proceso de homogeneización cultural a partir de la implantación de un lenguaje común, el inglés. Skull Face tendría displicencia con la estratagema de Cipher por lo que se propuso atacar a Zero. Hacía los 70´s, Skull Face solicitaría a Cipher el Campamento Omega, un espacio territorial norteamericano situado en la isla de Cuba. El campamento era una prisión militar en donde el comandante de XOF realizó interrogatorios a una diversidad de prisioneros. Tras el rescate de Pacifica Ocean por un pescador de Belice y su posterior traslado al Campamento Omega, Skull Face procedió a interrogarla acerca de la ubicación de Zero. Como parte de Cipher, Skull Face, estuvo al tanto de las diversas situaciones que giraron alrededor de la organización paramilitar del Big Boss y las fricciones constantes con Zero, fricciones que desembocarían en el incidente Peace Walker en 1974. Un infructífero interrogatorio inicial a Paz fue abonado por la irrupción de uno de los miembros de la Mother Base, Chico, quien debido a sus sentimientos por ella pretendió ir en su rescate, siendo capturado en el intento. Con ambos prisioneros, Skull Face procedió al desarrollo de la Operación Pirata. Tras una serie de torturas, Chico terminó liberando información sobre el MSF, siendo Paz, por su parte, quien revelaría que la ubicación de Zero era la Décima Avenida de Hell´s Kitchen, N. Y., permtiendo que Skull Face pudiera proceder en sus ataques contra Zero y Big Boss. Operación Pirata Tras conocer la ubicación y algunas especificaciones sobre el grupo militar de Big Boss y Kazuhira Miller, Skull Face ideó un plan para deshacerse de ellos. Fingiendo ser una organización de la ONU contra las armas nucleares, realizó un contacto con Huey Emmerich para hacer una revisión a la Mother Base, en secreto se logró la confabulación de Emmerich para la aceptación de la falsa visita y el implemento de explosivos C-4 en la base estructural de la Base Madre. Poco antes de la inspección, se envió un casete de ayuda por parte de Chico con la idea de que fuese el mismo Big Boss quien fuera en rescate de él y Paz, al tiempo que se realizaba la falsa inspección. A la intrusión del "Caballo de Troya" (Big Boss al campamento Omega y el falso grupo de inspección a la Mother Base) la Unidad XOF despegó del campamento en camino a Mother Base. Por órdenes de Skull Face, a Paz se le implantaron dos explosivos, uno dentro del estómago y otro en el útero, esto a razón de que explotase en el helicóptero de Big Boss tras ser rescatada. Los C-4 estallaron a la vez que la base fue asaltada por la unidad XOF, Big Boss rescató a Kazuhira Miller y otros elementos, pero el explosivo que Paz todavía tenía en su útero provocó que su helicóptero se estrellara con uno de XOF, haciendo creer a Skull Face que habían muerto. Exilio a Sudáfrica La destrucción de la Mother Base fue indiscreta y ajena a las órdenes de Zero por lo que éste tomo represalias contra Skull Face exiliándolo a Sudáfrica y dejándolo, además, sin ningún tipo de poder político. Sin embargo, la interrogación a Paz le permitió a Skull Face realizar un ataque con arma biológica al Mayor Zero. Tras ser enviado a Sudáfrica, Skull Face se mantuvo al tanto de la situación de Kazuhira Miller, quien trató de rehacer un grupo para-militar mientras Big Boss se encontraba en coma. Durante su estancia, Skull Face notó la riqueza mineral y bacterial de la zona, por lo que continúo con el desarrollo de armas biológicas. Parásitos de las cuerdas vocales Las heridas por quemadura de Skull Face había consumido la mayor parte de su cuerpo. En algún punto de su historia fue sometido a un tratamiento mediante los parásitos de cuerdas vocales, gracias a las investigaciones del viejo dinée Code Talker. Los parásitos de las cuerdas vocales poseían habilidades regenerativas que ayudaban al individuo huésped en la reconstrucción del tejido y los órganos, al coste de que estos organismos se reprodujeran por las vibraciones resultantes de las secuencias fónicas emitidas al hablar un código determinado, pasando de ser micro organismos a larvas que comenzarían a consumir el tejido vivo, en particular los pulmones, provocando la muerte del huésped. Code Talker llegó a la deducción de que una manera de impedir la reproducción de los micro organismos y evitar su desarrollo en larvas era la simple abstinencia de utilizar el lenguaje propicio para ello. Skull Face sería sometido a tratamiento de parásitos de las cuerdas vocales, de manera similar a lo ocurrido después con Quiet, logrando reconstruirse su delgada estructura, pulmones, estómago y tejido, sin embargo la reconstrucción de este último fue parcial. Los parásitos habían reconstruido la mayor parte de su cuerpo, siendo difícil saber hasta que punto la vida que tenía era suya o de los mismos parásitos, su cuerpo era una simbiosis parasitaria. Ataque a Zero Las investigaciones y desarrollos iniciales sobre los parásitos fueron realizadas por Cipher, pero fueron suspendidas tiempo después por seguir ideales radicales de un antecesor de Zero, un miembro de Los Filósofos. Skull Face siguió, por cuenta propia, el desarrollo de los parásitos de las cuerdas vocales para cada idioma de la Tierra tiempo después de su exilio y estancia en África. Utilizando instalaciones antiguas pertenecientes a los filósofos, ubicadas en la región fronteriza de Angola-Zaire, Skull Face hizo un criadero de sepas para todos los idiomas conocidos por el hombre, a excepción del inglés, esto hacia 1984. La sepa del idioma inglés fue desarrollada años antes en un lugar desconocido incluso para Cipher. Tras conocer la ubicación de Zero, Skull Face ideó un plan para atacarlo. Durante los 70´s, tiempo después de que la Mother Base fuera destruida, Zero recibió un envío del comandante de XOF, la daga alada de un compañero del mismo Zero y de The Boss que fue muerto en Egipto durante la guerra. Zero inspeccionó la daga comprobando su autenticidad a partir del grabado con la fecha de la muerte de su compañero, y el hecho de que esa parte de la daga fuese más brillante que el resto, debido a que The Boss la frotaba mientras se culpaba por el hecho. Durante la revisión, Zero se pinchó el dedo con la daga, a la par que tenía una charla telefónica con Skull Face, quien fue el que la envió tras recuperarla del cuerpo de The Boss en Tselinoyarsk, La conversación sirvió como estímulo a los parásitos, a la vez que definió los ideales de Zero y sus diferencias con los de Skull Face terminando por afectar al primero. Tras esto Skull Face le reveló a Zero que la daga era falsa y que le quedaba poco tiempo. Confrontación con Diamond Dogs Tras nueve años en coma, Big Boss despertó. Tres días después, Skull Face averiguó su ubicación y envió a un comando para asesinarlo, entre el comando se encontraba Quiet. El asalto al hospital donde se encontraba Big Boss fue interrumpido por Tretij Revenok y Volgin. Tras fracasar en su intento, Skull Face siguió con el desarrollo de los parásitos en Angola-Zaire y de una nueva arma en Afganistán: el Sahelantropus. Durante esos años, Skull Face retomó el contacto con Code Talker, quien vivió en la región africana en aquel tiempo; aprovechando las investigaciones de este último sobre las arqueo bacterias metálicas, organismos capaces de consumir uranio. La unidad XOF se estableció en dos bases militares de Los Filósofos en Afganistán, aliándose con los soviéticos y acordando el desarrollo del Sahelantropus para la Unión Soviética. La unidad parásita de Skull Face atacó al grupo de mercenarios de Kazuhira Miller, quien se encontraba en Afganistán, logrando su captura y provocándole la pérdida de dos de sus miembros. Venom Snake rescató a Kazuhira y estableció otra Mother Base junto a este último y Ocelot. Tras enterarse de las operaciones de Venom Snake en territorio afgano, Skull Face envió a Quiet, quien portaba la sepa parásita del inglés, para asesinarlo, no obstante fue derrotada. Huey Emmerich y Strangelove trabajaron para XOF después de abandonar MSF. Emmerich contactó a los Diamond Dogs pidiendo un rescate. La llamada fue interceptada por XOF, Skull Face le permitió a Huey regresar con el grupo paramilitar, siendo él el segundo elemento que la estratagema de Skull Face utilizó para atacar a los Diamond Dogs desde adentro. El desarrollo del Sahelantropus continuó sin Emmerich, quien tenía la intención de agregar Inteligencia Artificial a él, sin embargo Skull Face aprovechó las habilidades psíquicas del Tercer Chico para accionarlo sin que el tanque tuviese desarrollado el sistema de pilotaje. Asimismo pudo manipular el cuerpo medio muerto de Volgin. Skull Face utilizó una instalación para el desarrollo de los parásitos de cuerdas vocales de todos los idiomas del mundo, la instalación se encontraba en Angola-Zaire y fue llamada por los nativos como Nzo ya Badiabulu (la casa del demonio). Después de interrogar a Huey Emmerich, los Diamond Dogs lograron averiguar el lugar donde Skull Face se apostaba con XOF y desarrollaba al Sahelantropus. Se realizó una operación para evitar el despliegue del arma y cobrar venganza contra Skull Face. Al llegar a la zona, se dieron cuenta de que XOF traicionó a los soviéticos y soltó la sepa del ruso, asesinando a los soldados de la zona. Tras infiltrarse en la base de operaciones de XOF, Venom Snake estableció contacto con su comandante, quien lo llevó al lugar donde se encontraba el arma mientras revelaba sus planes e intenciones durante el camino. Al llegar a la base, Skull Face trató de confrontar a Volgin con Venom Snake a través del Tercer Chico, sin embargo, la presencia de Eli provocó que Revenok actuase en razón de él, tomando el control del Sahelantropus, aplastando a Volgin, atacando a XOF y derrumbando unas vigas sobre Skull Face. Muerte El Sahelantropus sería detenido por Venom Snake. Tras esto, Snake y Miller se dirigieron hacia la locación de Skull Face quien se encontraba herido y sosteniendo las sepas restantes del parásito del inglés. Al ver llegar a los Diamond Dogs, Skull Face trató de tomar su arma, sin embargo fue alejada de él por Kazuhira Miller y posteriormente tomada por Venom Snake, quien disparó en varias ocasiones contra Skull Face amputándole el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda. Miller y Snake dejaron una bala para que Skull Face lo hiciera por sí mismo, alejándose del lugar, no obstante, sería Huey quien terminaría disparándole en la cabeza. Code Talker revelaría, después, la condición física de Skull Face, aclarando que, aunque su persona estuviese muerta, su cuerpo bien podría permanecer vivo hasta que fuese debidamente incinerado junto a los parásitos. Plan, ideales y personalidad de Skull Face La mayor parte de la información obtenida sobre Skull Face es a través de los casetes de información obtenidos tras completar las misiones. Tras terminar las misiones 30 y 31 y la llamada ''"The man who sold the world", recibimos una serie de casetes con grabaciones sobre distintas conversaciones de varios personajes. A través de esas grabaciones es posible denotar las intenciones de Skull Face. Una grabación obtenida durante Ground Zeroes permitió conocer el pasado de Skull Face y el como este adquirió un deseo de venganza en contra de todos aquellos que ejercen el dominio cultural de otros pueblos. Se consideró a sí mismo como alguien con el deber sagrado de vengar a su pueblo, esto debido a que él mismo consideró no ser como el resto, pues como mencionó: "Cuando mi hora llegó, no morí". ''Al aliarse con Zero y, por ende, afiliarse con los Estados Unidos, Skull Face fue participe de diversas actividades tras bambalinas, tal fue el caso de la creación de Cipher. El problema entre el Mayor Zero y Skull Face comenzó cuando Cipher consideró que el medio para cumplir su objetivo era el control de información y de los códigos genéticos, es decir, a través del lenguaje. Siendo este tipo de dominio similar al vivido por Skull Face durante su infancia, decidió que Zero fuera el objeto de su venganza. El creciente poderío militar de Big Boss y su intención de cumplir con el sueño de The Boss fueron factores considerados por el comandante de XOF como una parte del proceso de venganza, por lo que MSF fue uno de los blancos principales de sus ataques. La intención de Skull Face al atacar a ambas organizaciones fue impedir el posterior dominio ideológico de una nación sobre otras. Al desarrollar la sepa del inglés, Skull Face pensaba acabar con la lingua franca dominante, el idioma seleccionado por Cipher como el instrumento para el desarrollo de su sistema. Su plan consistió en aniquilar la subversiva limpieza étnica que planteaba Cipher. Ya fuera que lograse o no esto último, pensaba brindar ojivas nucleares hasta a los grupos militares más pequeños, siendo su organización la única capaz de deshacerse de un ataque de este tipo, debido a las arqueo bacterias metálicas de Code Talker capaces de inhibir un misil nuclear; para permitir que la única forma de "paz" sea a través de la disuasión nuclear. Misiles balísticos in detectables por los cuales cada pequeño pueblo podía garantizar su propia autonomía y seguridad. La confrontación con los Diamond Dogs evitó la segunda parte del plan de Skull Face. Sin embargo, la primera parte se concretó en cierta forma. Con el ataque a Zero, Skull Face provocó que en el sistema Cipher fuese omitida la figura de Zero como origen de las órdenes. La creación por parte de Donald Anderson, a petición de Zero quien ya había sido atacado por el comandante de XOF, de crear un sistema autónomo con las directrices trazadas por ambos (GW); término por evitar el seguimiento del sistema de control de información para la unificación mundial de Cipher, desviándolo a la creación de una economía de guerra autosustentable. Detrás de escenas Skull Face aparece en la demo de ''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes para la PAX Prime 2012 y brevemente en el tráiler revelación para la GDC 2013 de Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, el cual contiene tanto a Ground Zeroes y The Phantom Pain. Aunque no se hizo explícitamente claro en la demo inicial debido a la iluminación y el medio ambiente (que tenía lugar en la noche, durante una tormenta), una demostración posterior, que muestra la versión de día de la misión, permite ver que posee la piel azul.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTmMOPh-3Is (1:10) El nombre del comandante XOF aparentemente se reveló como Albatross, en un artículo publicado por un probador del juego, con respecto a una demostración privada de Ground Zeroes de Hideo Kojima en mayo de 2013, para el sitio web de videojuegos Gamasutra. El artículo fue borrado poco después.http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/681794-metal-gear-solid-v-the-phantom-pain/66164663 Sin embargo, el trailer posterior del E3 2013 reveló que el nombre del comandante de XOF era de hecho, Skull Face.Metal Gear Solid 5: GAMEPLAY TRAILER! Segmento para The Phantom Pain Xbox One! - YouTube Se puso de manifiesto en la versión inglesa del trálier de Ground Zeroes que James Horan proporcionará la voz de Skull Face. Del mismo modo, el trailer japonés confirmó que Takaya Hashi proporcionará la voz de Skull Face en la versión japonesa. En un post de Twitter, Kojima comparó a Skull Face con el villano de Batman, Cara de Barro. Curiosidades * Skull Face se infectó con los parásitos de las cuerdas vocales de todos los idiomas y acudió a Code Talker para buscar una manera de evitar la reproducción de estos en su cuerpo. Code Talker le dijo que la única manera de detenerlos era la radiación, pero no sabia en que cantidades, y le advirtió que podía llevar a los parásitos a la mutación, sin embargo, hizo caso omiso, se descubre esto gracias a un casete. * Skull Face porta como arma única un Winchester modelo 1892 en su versión recortada, personalizado por él mismo, similar al usado por el actor Steve McQueen en la serie de televisión Wanted: Dead or Alive llamado Mare's Leg o Winchester Randall. * Durante la cinemática inicial de Ground Zeroes Skull Face no utilizaba el antifaz que usaría en TPP. * Skull Face fue el culpable del estado de salud de Zero mostrado en MGS4. * Según el mismo Skull Face, cualquier herida en su cuerpo puede sanar casi inmediatamente debido a los parásitos de las cuerdas vocales. Sin embargo, cuando la herida es de gravedad el proceso se retrasa considerablemente. Apariciones * Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes '' * [[Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain|''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain]] Galería Skull_Face_Chopper.jpg File:054-0.jpg File:Sf & bb.png File:MGSV-Ground-Zeroes-Kotobukiya-Skull-Face-1.jpg File:MGSV-Ground-Zeroes-Kotobukiya-Skull-Face-2.jpg File:MGSV-Ground-Zeroes-Kotobukiya-Skull-Face-3.jpg File:MGSV-Ground-Zeroes-Kotobukiya-Skull-Face-4.jpg Skull Face and Emmerich.png SKull face Big Boss.png Skill face mother base.png Snake&skullface.jpg MGSV Skull Face 5.png MGSV Skull Face 4.png MGSV Skull Face 3.png MGSV Skull Face 2.png MGSV Skull Face 1.png Notas y referencias Categoría:Personajes de Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes Categoría:Personajes de Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Categoría:Los Patriots Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Amputados Categoría:Niños